


Day 13: Aural Sex, Part II: A Play on Words

by RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Kink Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When I saw the ocean for the first time in the primordial dawn, I thought it was astonishing. I’ve stood atop Mt. Everest at sunrise, and in the Painted Desert at sunset.  And those sights have never taken my breath away like you do. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13: Aural Sex, Part II: A Play on Words

**Author's Note:**

> I went over the allotted 1,000 words on this part. But it had to be done. :) I hope the love comes through in this - not just the smut. As we all know, we love the love between these two and the potentiality of the love story is what drives us. MUAH! I love YOU guys!

“Cas. Please – “ Dean’s hands shook on the steering wheel as he drove a little bit too fast back to the motel.

“What is it Dean?” Cas’ voice teased.

“Please – can we-?”  


Cas slid his hand up Dean’s thigh toward his aching cock but stopped short of giving him the friction he sought. “I’ll give you the choice. If we stop by the roadside, I can suck you off and we’ll be done for the night. If you wait until we get back to the motel, we can take our time. I can tease you and make you feel so good.” Cas rested his lips gently against the shell of Dean’s ear and whispered: “Don’t you think you would rather wait?”

“I – yes. I can wait. You’re right.” Dean nodded.

Dean moaned at the reward of a smile against his cheek and a gentle stroke against his erection.

“You’re so good. Look at you. So eager yet so obedient. You know how I love to reward you when you are like this.” Dean felt proud at Cas’ words. He never thought he would love taking orders like this but Cas seemed to always know exactly what he needed and how he needed it. Giving Cas the power in sex was oddly freeing. “Dean, I want you to drive exactly the speed limit. No need to get a ticket.” Dean groaned inwardly but obeyed.

When they arrived at the motel, Cas allowed Dean to let them into the room.   “Take your clothes off and hang them neatly Dean. Then get in the shower. Get yourself good and clean for me.” Cas often had to instruct him to slow down and take his time. Dean had a tendency to want to rush ahead but Cas knew he needed to be pampered.

Dean did precisely as he was told and when he came out Cas was waiting naked on the edge of bed for him. “My God you’re gorgeous.” Cas held out his hand and Dean padded over to him so Cas could slide his hands up Dean’s thighs to his hips. “It’s really a crime for you to ever wear clothes. But then again, I don’t want anyone else seeing what I see. I can be rather jealous.” Cas kissed Dean’s stomach just above the nest of curls surrounding his cock and suckled a bit, drawing a spot of color to the surface and a small sigh from Dean’s throat. “Forgive me if I mark you – I can’t help myself.” Cas smiled up at Dean. “And do you forgive me for teasing you at the Sheriff’s station? I know I was playing a little joke on you but you were so good to play along. You are always so good for me.”

“I didn’t mind. I kinda liked it.” Dean smiled proudly.

Cas smiled again. “I thought you might. And now you get your reward.” Dean’s belly did a little dance at the thought. Cas settled himself against the headboard. “Lie back against me.”

Dean snuggled himself against Cas’ chest, his hips snug between Cas’ legs, Cas’ half-hard erection nestled at the small of his back. Cas’ hands roamed lightly over his belly and began to stroke him, lightly, letting Dean rock his hips against him. “There’s a good boy. So good Dean.” Cas murmured against Dean’s cheek as he fisted Dean’s cock, circling his thumb through the bead of moisture at the tip. “I love watching you Dean. Lovely.” Dean sighed softly as Cas’ long fingers stroked him lovingly.

“You know Dean, I have been on this earth for so many years, I’ve seen the birth of mankind, and I’ve never fallen in love. Never. Not until I saw you for the first time. Your soul was glorious. When I saw the ocean for the first time in the primordial dawn, I thought it was astonishing. I’ve stood atop Mt. Everest at sunrise, and in the Painted Desert at sunset. And those sights have never taken my breath away like you do. I need you Dean. I love you.”

“Cas – baby. –“ Dean choked out, tears threatening to spill. The words were filling him, as much as Cas’ touch was arousing him. But he had never been comfortable with praise and it still made him emotional when Cas lavished it on him. “Cas I – I can’t -”

“Shh Dean. You never thought you were good enough. I am telling you, you are too good. You’re too good for me. But I admit I am selfish and I want you. I need you - so much Dean.”

Dean rocked into Cas’ hand. “Yes – I need you Cas. Please.” Dean wasn’t sure what he was begging for, but certain that Cas would know.

Cas reached to the bedside for the lube and slicked up his fingers, warming the liquid before sliding his hand between Dean’s legs as they splayed open for him across his thighs. His first fingertip circled the ring of muscle, gently prodding and nudging until his finger was thrusting rhythmically and Dean began to squirm, rocking against the fingers inside him and back into Cas’ cock sliding against the cleft of his ass. Dean turned his face toward Cas for kisses and Cas willingly obliged, licking into Dean’s mouth, suckling at his prodding tongue and then gently nibbling at Dean’s jaw. “Yes, Dean, I know, you like that don’t you? So good. I know you want more.” Cas added a second finger, gently opening Dean and kissing away any discomfort as Dean panted and moaned with the intrusion. Cas crooked his fingers and gently brushed at Dean’s prostate, sending a shiver of pleasure through Dean’s body and a whining moan from his throat. “Cas –“

“So beautiful. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you baby? Moving so wonderfully. I’m going to fuck you now Dean. Is that what you need? Is that what you want?”

“Yes Cas – need it – I need it. Please.” Dean’s body was trembling, with a light sheen of sweat on his skin. Cas licked lightly at Dean’s neck as his head lolled to the side.

Cas moved Dean’s body, positioning him on his knees, gently placing his head on his arms so that his ass was proffered like a gift. “Dean – I am so lucky. You are too good for me.” Cas slicked his rock hard cock with more lube, lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed the tip in until it disappeared. “Still so tight – even after I prepped you. So tight and hot for me.” He pressed further in as Dean shook with the effort not to push back. “You like that – me stretching you open with my cock?”

“Cas – yes – please. I need you.”

“OK Baby – I know. I know what you need.” Cas rolled his hips forward and sunk deep into Dean filling him.

“Yes! Oh Cas – yes. Please.” Dean begged.

With each thrust forward Cas stroked Dean’s back and hips with one hand and stroked his cock with the other. “Dean. Baby, so good. So good. Beautiful. Such a good boy for me. You’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Yes Cas. I’m yours. I am.” Dean moaned as the tip of Cas’ cock stroked the bundle of nerves inside him, making him shake and buck with each thrust.

“What are you Baby? What are you?” Cas’ voice rasped with exertion.

“I’m your good boy.” He sobbed out.

“That’s right. Come for me, my good boy.”

“Cas!” Dean’s body spasmed and tightened with the force of his orgasm as he came into Cas’ fist. A few more thrusts and Cas filled Dean with his release. The two collapsed against the bed and Cas stroked his hair and kissed him gently.

“So good. So good, baby. I love you.”

Dean pulled Cas’ arms around him tighter. “I love you too Cas. I love you.” He murmured as he drifted into a sleepy daze.


End file.
